


Fishing: A Work in Progress

by aerum (CatReginae)



Series: Aerum's LinkedUniverse Oneshots [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Just two guys fishing, Legend of Zelda AU, LinkedUniverse, No Beta, Twilight fears for his life, barely proofread, in my opinion, most of it is lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatReginae/pseuds/aerum
Summary: Twilight tries to make due on his promise to finally get Wild that fishing rod.





	Fishing: A Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is based on the LinkedUniverse. Specifically, it's based on [this post](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/171252605309/jojo56830-based-on-these-guys-oh-how-i-wish) so I would recommend taking a quick look at that before jumping in if you want a little bit of context. If you want to know more about this AU, visit @linkeduniverse on tumblr, which is ran by @jojo56830 (in other words, not me!).

It had taken a while for Twilight to procure another fishing rod in order to make due on his promise to Time. For some reason, it wasn't was one of those things that were easily purchased, or even found at a market, so Twilight had decided to forgo all of that and make his own fishing rod based on the one Colin made for him so long ago. He even had a couple of chances to test it, whenever Wild decided that he didn't need to fish that day.

When it was time to make the camp, Twilight approached Wild, who was digging around in their food packs to see what was available and what they needed for whatever plan he came up with. He was good at making something great with very little, and he almost felt bad for taking him away from whatever planning he was trying to do, but he would rather interrupt Wild than have to deal with Time's Disappointed Face. Twilight grabbed his shoulder, making him jump slightly. 

“Let's go fishing,” Twilight said, a little bit more sternly than he meant. Wild blinked in confusion, eyes travelling to the second rod he was carrying, before meeting Twilight's again.

“What's the extra rod for?” 

“You're going to learn how to fish properly.” He almost added a 'before Time skins one of us alive' to the end, but he decided against it. He didn't need Wild to know about any sort of ulterior motives. His protege still looked confused, but nonetheless followed him to the nearby river for a fishing spot. Twilight handed him the rod, but Wild looked like he was just handed a spoon and was told to fight a moblin with it. He tapped it curiously with a finger. 

“Doesn't this take longer?”

“Yeah, but it's relaxing. We like to do it for fun, but it's hard to do that when you go, uh... fishing your own way. Here, this how you hold it properly,” Twilight answered, putting down his rod to help Wild adjust his hand. He spent the next few minutes guiding him through the motions, until Wild finally cast the line. With his baited lure bobbing in the water, Twilight cast his own, then sat down, letting the rod rest easy in his hands. Wild copied him. 

“So the old man put you up to this, then?” Wild asked suddenly. 

“Well... I just promised to get you a rod. He wasn't exactly pleased with your method though.” 

Wild snorted. “He hasn't even seen the other way I like to fish. I just can't do it in a crowded place.” 

It was Twilight's turn to look confused. He was almost afraid to ask, but he was too curious. “What do you do?” 

“If you throw a bomb-” 

His jaw dropped. “You don't!” 

Wild's eyes lit up, and he cracked a grin that almost seemed maniacal. That made two faces Twilight didn't like seeing – Time's Disappointed Face and Wild's Trouble Face. “It's my favourite method. It's a quick way to get a lot of fish.” 

“How do you get fish out of that at all? Wouldn't you just end up with bits of fish instead? And you have bombs that work in the water?” Twilight raised an eyebrow. He had bombs that worked in the water too, but they were too expensive for him to use casually, like for fishing, or even as regular bombs for that matter. He didn't even think about the fact that the others may have had something similar.

“Yeah, from the Sheikah Slate,” he answered, patting his hip. “The bombs float in the water, then you detonate it from afar, and the surrounding fish just kind of... float to the surface? Shock arrows also work like that too, but I prefer using the bombs because the Sheikah Slate can just keep making more bombs. I could show you!” Wild was practically vibrating in excitement. Twilight simply shook his head.

“But then you wouldn't learn how to use a rod, would you?” 

Wild laughed. “I'll learn if it keeps you out of trouble. I know you look up to him. I'm fishing in my own way when nobody else is around though.” 

“Thanks. He's like a father to me, so I hate disappointing him.”

“Huh, I don't know what that's like. Having a father, I mean,” Wild mumbled, biting his lips. “I know I had one, but the only thing I know about him was that he was a knight. I can't remember his name, or what he looked like, or if even was even alive when the Calamity struck. It feels like I might have had a sister too, but I'm not even positive I had one. I just... the word is important to me, but no matter how hard I try, I can't recall a name or a face either. If had one... she probably died during the Calamity.” 

Twilight frowned. He couldn't remember his parents either, but at least he had a village. He felt like he belonged to a giant family, taking care of the younger ones like an older brother would, and being doted on by the older ones like he was a son. He could remember how happy they were to see him after the monsters attacked the village for the first time, and it warmed his heart. He couldn't imagine his life without the villagers he grew up with, but that was Wild's reality. Without any other sort of confirmation, he was stuck with muddy memories at best or vague feelings at the worst. 

It also struck Twilight odd that he seemed to interchange Ganon's name with the Calamity. How did he earn that name?

“Hey,” Twilight mumbled, tapping him on the shoulder. “You've got something.” 

Wild perked up, jumping up to his feet. Twilight set his rod down and settle himself behind him, his hands clasped over his protege's, helping him through the motions. It was a good size fish for one's fish catch if they could reel it in, and a pretty good pick for dinner too. “You can't reel it in too fast. Sometimes you have to give the line some slack or it'll snap.”

Even though he wasn't exactly enthused with the idea at first, he was an attentive student. He followed all of Twilight's movements and words, and his face lit up when he held up the rod with a fish caught on the other end. He pulled it to land, and from there, he didn't need any more help. He was more than capable of removing the hook, and Twilight knew that Wild could handle a fish once it was out of water.

“Let's go shove it in the old man's face,” Wild said with another grin, holding it up for Twilight to see. 

“You have to catch one on your own,” Twilight mumbled. 

Wild grimaced, making Twilight chuckle. 

“Come, let's try again.” 

With the fish on a spear, both were on the ground again. For a while, there was silence, though it usually wasn't uncomfortable with the others. Only after a fight was silence ever awkward. 

“Hey,” Wild said after a while. “Could you not tell the others about what I said earlier? It's not like I said anything too important or personally but it still bothers me that I can't remember much outside of preparing for the Calamity with Zelda. I still only have scraps of memories of the other Champions. I don't even have any memories of my personal life.” 

“I won't say anything. You've kept my secret, so it's only fair I keep yours. I think it would help if you spoke more about your troubles, but I'll leave it you to decide if you're ready or not.” 

“Thanks,” Wild mumbled. 

* * *

By the time that they returned to camp, Twilight caught two fish of his own, and once again assisted Wild in landing his second. At least Wild didn't need as much help the second time around. The more he practiced, the better he would get.

“We were beginning to wonder where you two went,” Time mumbled, his single eye landing on the two rods in Twilight's hand. He cracked a small smile in Twilight's direction, making Twilight's chest warm up all of a sudden.

“Did you finally get him to fish like a normal person?” Legends asked. “I heard you dove into the lake with nothing but your trunks and a knife last time. This one was pissed.” He jerked a thumb into Time's direction. 

“Only because there were too many people around to use bombs,” Wild said with a shrug as he stuck the other end of the spear into the ground near the fire so that he could have free hands to work on them. 

Wind raised an eyebrow. “Bombs? HOW?” 

“Don't encourage him,” Twilight muttered before Wild's Trouble Face could return. “Some of us would like to actually fish one day.” He patted Wild on the head, but neither one of them missed the warning on Time's face.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Wild having a sister is based on concept art by Nintendo, but it's also in the AU.
> 
>  
> 
> I would love some comments or kudos. I'm still nervous about posting fics in general, I have to admit!


End file.
